gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 4
Crimson Moon Report #4 - December 17, 2010 Summary: Nilandia once again encounters the entity that plays on her fears and insecurities. ---- Posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 12/17/10 For the third time in less than two weeks, Nilandia has had an encounter with an unknown entity that has played upon her fears and insecurities. As previously reported, two nights ago she dealt with rain that appeared to turn into blood when it struck her and visions of people needing help while she found herself unable to move or assist in any way. Tonight, the following occurred. Italics indicate GM messaging, save for one note of clarification from me. Glade, Pool A small pool dominates the clearing, casting reflections off its mirror-like surface. Trees arch over it, their boughs creating enough shade to define the light into bright beams, which strike the surface of the water like magical energy flowing down in a stream from above. Ferns crowd the water's edge, stretching in a lush green carpet from the bank, up to the doors of cabins built discretely within the trees around the glade. You also see a sprightly forest spirit that is flying around and a plain domicile. Obvious paths: southwest, west, up, out Shadows dance across the ground as the moonlight is interspersed by drifting clouds. A cold chill settles in the night air. You glance up. You touch the hood of your wool mantle, arranging its folds around your face. You General: "Cold night tonight." A single leaf drifts to the pool, twirling lightly in the chilled air as it makes its way to the water. Once it touches down, the ripples are immediate, disturbing the mirror-like surface into a blur. (Nilandia glances down at the pool at her feet.) Deep within the ripples comes to form an image. Slowly, the lines of a demon come together, complete with fangs and a gaping maw. Its fiery red eyes glare at you malevolently and smoke appears to burst from its nostrils. <> (Nilandia draws in a sharp breath and stumbles back from the pool. She shields her eyes with her hand, as if it would make the image in the water vanish.) The faint cry of a child echoes in the trees arching over the glade, reverbrating off of their trunks as it echoes, "Help me.. why didn't you help.." in a saddened voice. Speaking in Sylvankind, you quietly answer, "I will help however I am able." You think to yourself, "That sounds feeble even to me." You pull your wool mantle tightly around you, looking up at the sky uncertainly. Speaking in Sylvankind, you ask, "What do you want with me?" Speaking in Sylvankind, you ask, "To make me dance?" The skin of your nape prickles as a sudden cold overcomes your form. A cold shiver runs up your back and you tremble ever so slightly. (Nilandia pulls her mantle even closer around herself, obviously seeking warmth.) "You will all dance.." comes a voice, almost too soft to be heard as it reaches your senses. Afterwards, warmth returns and there is nothing but the whistle of the wind. You glance around the area. (Nilandia hesitantly steps toward the pool to look within, as if to check if the water were clear once more.) The moonlight glistens brightly from the calm surface of the pool. You let out a sigh of relief. Speaking in Sylvankind, you relievedly say, "It's gone." You shudder. Speaking quietly in Sylvankind to yourself, you ask, "The others will need to know, but how can they prepare for this?" You kneel down. (Nilandia presses a hand to the earth below her.) Speaking in Sylvankind, you say, "I'll need strength, if I'm to keep a clear mind." Speaking in Sylvankind, you say, "So far I haven't been as strong as I should be. So easily led." You tilt your head up. Speaking in Sylvankind, you say, "But it is an illusion." Speaking quietly in Sylvankind to yourself, you say, "Remember that." ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports